


Coffee Tin

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Funny, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke throws away Percy's empty coffee tin. He shouldn't have done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Tin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respected owners.

Percy’s eye twitched and his hands clenched. “Who threw away my coffee tin?” He turned and glared at Luke lounging in his cabin.

Luke kicked his feet up on the ottoman and slunk down into the chair. “The one on the table? Folgers?”

“Yes. _That_ one.” Percy hissed and locked eyes with him. “Where is it?”

“Oh. I threw it away last night.” Luke shrugged and scratched his cheek.

Percy nearly fell over in his haste to strangle him. “WHAT?! WHY?!”

“It was empty!” He flailed as he was yanked out of his chair and clutched at Percy’s hands yanking at his shirt. “Stop that!”

“It was mine! It wasn’t empty!”

“Yes it was!”

“There was still one serving left!”

“No there wasn’t!”

Percy growled and threw him back into the chair with a sneer. “Don’t fucking throw away my shit!”

“Alright!” He held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll buy you a new one. Happy?”

“No! It was _mine_ and you just waltz in and threw it away!”

“I didn’t _waltz_ in Percy.” Luke sighed exasperated. “Look I didn’t know you had just sentimental attachments to garbage.”

“It wasn’t garbage!”

“It was _empty!”_

“No it wasn’t!”

Luke jumped up and stalked over to Percy. “YES Percy! It was! I drank that last cup therefore it was an _empty_ tin so I threw it away!”  

Percy barley restrained himself from punching Luke in the face. “You drank my coffee?!”

“You said it was okay!”

“Did not!”

“Yes! Last night!”

“I was tired!” He flushed at the memory of last night. “But you should know better!”

Luke rolled his eyes dramatically and nearly laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. “Yes yes I should know better than to throw garbage in the garbage.”

Before Percy could retort, the evening rush to dinner sounded.

“This isn’t over.” He hissed, glaring.

“I’m sure it isn’t.” Luke smirked down at him.  


End file.
